


Mother May I?

by Anonymous



Series: ZR Drabbles [8]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Adult baby, Alcohol, Being Walked In On, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Why do I let myself get talked into this stuff? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with my friends for requesting/encouraging this stuff? Yet another fic I spent the whole time muttering "This is the worst fic I've EVER written..."ANYWAY Janine walks in on Jody tending to her babies, Tom and Amelia.





	

Janine rapped sharply on the door. “Ms. Marsh?” She pushed the door open without waiting for a response. “I have those security reports, if you’d like to review them with—”

“Stop squirming!” Jody yelled, her exasperation plain. “Amelia, if you don’t stop wiggling your foot, you’re getting a spanking with Mr. Spoon, AND you’ll be in the corner from here to bedtime! Why can’t you be a good baby, like Tom?”

Between Her Majesty’s Secret Service and the zombie apocalypse, Janine had seen things no human ever should. From biological weapons testing in North Korea to child zombies in England, she had seen more than her share of nightmares. And yet, nothing quite compared to the horror currently in front of her.

Tom and Amelia were both lying on the cushy alphabet mats that had gone missing from the Noah Base nursery a few weeks earlier. Tom clutched a yellow teddy bear and drank out of a child’s sippy cup. Amelia had a pink dummy stuck in her mouth. Both were wearing nothing but prim white nappies, which were secured across their hips with mismatched pins. Jody, clad in only faded bunny slippers, floral knickers, and a frilly old apron, was trying in vain to stick a lace-trimmed white sock onto one of Amelia’s restless feet.

Janine stood just inside the room, her mouth agape.

Amelia spotted Janine first. She spit out her dummy and smirked. “Oh, hello, Janine. I didn’t realize Mummy had a friend coming today.”

Tom and Jody both looked up, their faces equal parts shock and horror.

“On second thought, the reports can wait until tomorrow.” Janine turned and strode back into the hallway.

“Janine! It’s not what it looks like it!” Jody called.

“Don’t be daft!” Amelia scoffed. “It’s exactly what it looks like.”

“Don’t talk to Mummy like that,” Tom chided. He sounded as if he were trying hard not to laugh.

"Janine! Oh god..."

“Oh, don’t bother,” Amelia said. “Just close the door and get on with spanking me. I’ve been a very naughty baby, and I certainly shan’t complain if you need to redden my entire bottom to discipline me.”

Janine went straight to the infirmary and chugged down the last of the vodka on the shelf.


End file.
